


Have a Merry Fucking Christmas (And a Happy Fucking New Year)

by wakeupstiles



Series: 12 Days of Teen Wolf Femslash Christmas 2015 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguments, Breaking Up & Making Up, Christmas AU, Co-workers, F/F, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Making Up, Post-Break Up, Stuck on an elevator, hostility, kate is a prosecutor, laura is a homicide detective, lots of anger, they worked a case and didn't see eye to eye, which caused a huge strain in their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re stuck.” Kate stated plainly.</p><p><i>“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”</i> Laura groaned loudly in exasperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Merry Fucking Christmas (And a Happy Fucking New Year)

**Author's Note:**

> when the fuck did i start shipping this? idk but im not sorry tbh

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Laura breathed under her breath as the straight haired blonde woman stepped into the elevator. She gave the brunette a pointed look, then turned on her heel and pressed the lobby button. Laura looked up at the ceiling, counting down the seconds until the doors would open and she’d be free from the small hell she’d now been trapped in.

But then the elevator stopped suddenly, jerked the two women forward. Laura stumbled into Kate, who bumped up against the doors. Once she regained her balance, she stepped back, only for the elevator to lurch again and for Kate to be propelled backwards onto the other woman, who in turn fell on her ass with the blonde landing on her lap.

Kate quickly scrambled to her feet. “Last time I checked you liked sitting on my lap.” Laura sneered. Kate ignored her, pressed the buttons on the control panel. Nothing happened; the elevator stayed in place.

“We’re stuck.” Kate stated plainly.

 _“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”_ Laura repeated, louder and with exasperation. She stayed seated on the floor, crossing her legs and taking her phone out. “No service.” She muttered, shoving the useless device back in her purse.

Kate grabbed the emergency telephone under the control panel, dialed a few buttons, and waited. She began tapping her foot and placed on hand on her hip as she waited, which earned a scoff from the other woman. Always like her. So impatient. Laura thought, her inner voice just as annoyed as her outer expression was.

“Uh, yes, hello, two people are stuck on elevator four. Uh-huh. Well how long will that take? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Yes, I know it’s Christmas Eve, that’s the point. I have a party to go to. Do you have any idea who I am? I could—“ She took the phone away from her ear, gave it a bewildered look, then slammed it back down on the receiver. “He hung up on me!” She exclaimed and then slid down on the opposite end of the elevator. Not that it did any good; the thing was small, so the two women were merely inches apart much to their dismay.

“Hard to believe anyone would ever hang up on you.” Laura grumbled with a heavy roll of her eyes.

Kate resisted giving her the middle finger. “He said it’s going to be at least three hours before they get us out.”

Laura eyed her watch and her eyes grew wide slightly. “Goddamn it. Marin is going to kill me for being late.”

“You’re going to her party, too?” The blonde asked wearily.

“Well Marin is my best friend, so, obviously.” She replied a little childishly.

Kate rolled her eyes, bit her tongue. “She’s my best friend, too.” She said through a tight jaw.

“Hard to believe you have any friends.” Laura bit back.

“You used to be my friend.” Kate said lowly. “Girlfriend, remember?”

Laura nodded, then stated, “Yeah, before you fucked it all up.”

“I did not fuck it up!” Kate finally exploded, her voice resonating through the elevator.

“Yes you did!”

“We—we agreed that when we got into this relationship that we would separate the job from our home lives. We agreed to that.” She said more calmly, her tone turning from furious to regretful.

Laura looked away from her, knew that if she looked at those big brown eyes that she’d start crying. “Yeah, well,” She swallowed the lump in her throat. “That was before you sent a child away to prison.”

“For _murder._ ” The blonde said harshly.

“She was part of a cult! She didn’t know what she was doing!” Laura shrieked. And it was true; a month ago she was taking down a huge cult on the outskirts of the city. They’d brainwashed children, taught them that if they didn’t follow their corrupt bible that they would all rot in hell for eternity. Through all the brainwashing they convinced the kids that all who did not obey needed to be punished, that they were sacrificing them to God, that their souls would be cleansed and they could finally find their way to Paradise.

After everything was done and the leaders were put on trail, one kid, the oldest, Violet, was put on trail, too, because she was a co-leader. The poor kid was only thirteen, but she’d killed five people. Laura fought for her, knew that it wasn’t her fault; the woman had seen murderers, sat in rooms with them, had conversations with them, so she knew what they looked like, and when she talked to Violet and stared into her eyes she didn’t see a murderer; she saw a frightened, broken, confused child that needed help. But Kate wouldn’t have that—she somehow managed to trail her as an adult—Kate was the second best prosecutor in New York, so that came to no surprise—and Violet got a life sentence.

Laura wouldn’t forgive her and it broke their relationship.

Kate looked away from her, breathed out deeply. “I know.” She said in a small voice.

Laura perked her head up. “What?” She questioned.

The blonde looked at her then, her eyes gentle. “I know.” She repeated, voice stronger. “I know. You were right. I…I had a meeting today…they’re transferring Violet to a children’s mental institution next month. If she’s able to reform and show progress then she’ll be released when she’s eighteen.”

Laura’s heart fluttered, all negative thoughts of her ex completely disappearing from her mind. “Really?” She asked with a small smile.

Kate nodded. “But only if she’s able to show that she can function in society. If not then when she’s eighteen she’ll be transferred to an adult asylum for the criminally insane. After that I will have no control.”

Laura nodded in understanding. She hoped Violet would be okay, that she’d be able to tell what’s real and what’s made up. That she would be able to unravel all the horrible things that were implanted in her mind so that she could lead a normal life. “Why’d you do it?” She asked.

Kate shrugged. “After the sentencing, and the fight with you, I just started thinking…she deserved a chance. She’s just a kid; she still has a life to live. You told me she didn’t have a choice and you were right. I didn’t want to listen, but you were right. So I just…wanted to give her a second chance.”

“Aw, you do have a heart.” The brunette teased.

Kate narrowed her eyes playfully. “Anyway…”

Laura sighed. “I’m sorry I let the case break us up.”

“I’m sorry I’m so far up my own ass I can’t stop and think about losing a case for one second.”

Laura grinned. “Apology accepted.”

Kate was quite for a few seconds, studying the woman calculatively.

“What does this mean?” They both asked at the same time, then gave two very nervous laughs.

“I don’t…we can try. Do you want to try?” Laura asked hopefully.

Kate gave a small nod. “Yeah, let’s try.”

They still had problems to work through and things to sort out, but everyone deserved second chances. It was the Season for Forgiveness and Second Chances, after all.


End file.
